Doragon (Dragon) Seishin (Soul)
by KamenRiderTwinD
Summary: A wondering man comes to this town to rid of its crime. The town finds out that this man is far from average.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In every culture in history they all had their own mythology. But even though they were different cultures they all shared one thing in their mythology even though it differs from each culture. They all share a mighty creature, the dragon. Now why do each of these culture have dragons no one knows. But in the present time the world is about to learn of a new dragon.

1.

In a city known for its crime ratio there comes a dark figure. "So this is the city of crime, Satuga," said the dark figure. "Wondering what I should do," the dark figure asked? The dark figure pulls out a coin. "Heads I stay to help out the city, or tails I destroy the city," said the dark figure. The dark figure flips the coin in the air. The coin flips a few times in the air, it then starts to descend. The dark figure lets the coin land on the ground. And without looking at the coin the dark figure starts walking into the city. Leaving the coin on the ground.

At a bakery in Satuga, there is this girl whose life was about to change. "Okay boss I'm leaving for today," the girl said. "Okay you be safe Magumi," said the boss. "See you tomorrow," said Magumi. Magumi leaves the bakery and goes to a market center.

While Magumi is walking through a market center a motorcycle gang is about to start a riot. "Oh yeah lets start us up a storm," a gang member said. The motorcycle gang pulls out so pipes out of their jackets. They then drag the pipes on the ground. The people are freaking out. "Come on boys why don't we show them what we are made of," said a gang member. They start to destroy property, and head towards the market center.

Magumi gets done with her shopping. She comes out the door. "This should be enough for the boss," said Magumi. Magumi then bumps into a person; she then falls to the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking," Magumi apologizes. Magumi looks up to see a dark figure. "What did something happen," the dark figure asked? "Didn't you feel me bump into you," Magumi asked? "I'm wearing a thick drench coat it's a little hard for me to feel light taps," said the dark figure. "Why are you wearing that it's like 80 degrees out here," said Magumi. "Temperature doesn't affect me," the dark figure. Magumi gets up and looks at the dark figure face. "Why are you wearing that hood over your head I can't see your face," Magumi asked? "I don't like to show my face to people," said the dark figure. "Come on please show me your face, cause I don't like people that hide themselves," said Magumi. Magumi grabs the hood and flips it over over to reveal the dark figure face.

"What in the world," Magumi asked? "You have spiky white hair and a metal ninja mask covering your nose and mouth," said Magumi. "My face is not meant to be seen out in public," said the dark figure. They hear screams and motors coming towards them. "Hmm, what's that," the dark figure asked? "Oh no we have to get out of the way," it's the Dragon Fang gang, Magumi said. Magumi tries to pull the dark figure but the dark figure doesn't move an inch. "Come on we have to get out of here," said Magumi. "You can but I will stay here and deal with these guys," said the dark figure. "Are you crazy not even the cities cops can bring those guys down," said Magumi. "Well then I guess it is time for a new huh," said the dark figure.

"What the, looks like we got some new blood on the road," a gang member said. "Lets show this punk who dominates this city," said another gang member. They start to speed up their motorcycles and plans to run over the dark figure. "So I'm starting with these guys," said the dark figure. The dark figure puts his hand over his ninja mask and closed his eyes. Horuga its time, said the dark figure. He flips the ninja mask open to reveal a samurai demon face guard, and then opened his glowing red eyes. "Man it has been weeks since I had any fun," said the dark figure. "He sounds completely different," said Magumi. "We don't care who you are," said a gang member. They are about to run over the dark figure. "Sorry but I don't care weaklings," said the dark figure. The dark figure puts his foot out as the motorcycle gets close to hitting him. When the motorcycle hits his foot the motorcycle then flips. Everyone is shocked to see what just happened now. "Listen punks I'm not someone you want to mess with," said the dark figure. The gang gets off their cycles and grabs the pipes. "We don't know how you did that but its not wise to mess with us," said a gang member. They all started to swing their pipes at the dark figure. The pipes hits the dark figure. "Ha ha ha not so cocky now huh," a gang member said while the others were laughing. "Is this all you punks can do cause if it is you punks are going to be sorry for messing with me," the dark figure said. The gang is freaked out. "There's not even a scratch on you," a gang member said. "You guys had your shot now let me give you mine," the dark figure said. The dark figure then starts to breath in air from his mouth and nose. "How do you like your idiots cause I like mine fried," asked the dark figure? The dark figure then blows out fire and burns all of those gang members. All the gang members are screaming in pain. Everyone is even more shocked than before.

"These guys had got to be the weakest bunch I have faced yet," said the dark figure. The dark figure then closes his mask and eyes. After the mask is close he opened his eyes to reveal his brown eyes. "Honestly Horuga could you be any more destructive," the dark figure asked? "His personality change back," said Magumi. "Hey excuse me but what is your name," Magumi asked? "My name is Namuto," said Namuto. "Namuto then whose is this Horuga," Magumi asked? "Its a little complicated," said Namuto. "We can talk about this at a later time but for right now I have to get out of sight," said Namuto. "Wait if you need a place to stay I have an unused bedroom at my place," said Magumi. "Well then lets go," said Namuto. They leave the scene to go to Magumi's house.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

After the chaos that occurred in the city; Magumi took Namuto back to her house. "Okay come inside and have a seat," said Magumi. "Could you tell me what in the world I just saw," Magumi asked? "It's a little hard to believe my story," said Namuto. "I just saw you flip a guy on a motorcycle with your foot, and saw breathing fire," said Magumi. "Fair enough," said Namuto. "Where should I start," Namuto asked? "What do you know about dragons," Namuto asked? "Dragons are mythical creatures of terrifying power; they are to said that every dragon could breath certain elements," said Magumi. "Well that is mostly true," said Namuto. "Do you believe that they were real," Namuto asked? "No it's just mythology," said Magumi. "Well they are real," said Namuto. "Really so where are they," Magumi asked? "Well they no longer have a physical form," said Namuto. "Ever since the Greece and China fell the dragons have lost their physical form," said Namuto. "So they are dead," said Magumi. "No they are alive," said Namuto. "They are in spirit form," said Namuto. "Wait what; they are in spirit form," said Magumi. "What does that mean," Magumi asked? "Their bodies are gone but their spirits remain," said Namuto. Magumi is confused and trying to make sense of this. "So where does this lead to you," Magumi asked? "I am just a human, but I am the host of dragon spirits," said Namuto. "So that alternate voice of yours was that a dragon spirit," said Magumi. "Yes that was Horuga; he is a little bit of a hot head," said Namuto. "A little bit yeah right," said Magumi. "But Horuga is just one of the spirits," said Namuto. "Okay so how many do you have," Magumi asked? "I have five one for each element," Namuto replied. "How long have you had these spirits," Magumi asked? "Ever since I can remember; probably since birth," Namuto replied. "Okay then what is the deal with the metal mask," Magumi asked? "One it is to hide my face, two it is a restraint for the dragons so they don't control my body," said Namuto. "Can you take it off," Magumi asked? "No I cannot; I got this mask when I was eight, and I am now 25," said Namuto. "And it is apart of me," said Namuto. "Okay so can you eat," Magumi asked? "Not human food, but I can eat the elements," said Namuto. "How," Magumi asked surprisingly? "When one of the dragons possess me; they able to inhale their element which feeds them and in return feeds me," said Namuto.

Magumi is just startled at all this. "Okay well you can hide out here for a few days if you want," said Magumi. "Thank you for your hospitality," said Namuto. "The bathroom is in the back; if you want to take a shower you can," said Magumi. "All right will do," said Namuto. Namuto goes into the bathroom. "Suiago I need you to feed," said Namuto. Namuto closes his eyes and opens his mask; he then opens his glowing blue eyes. "I guess I could use a snack," said Suiago. Suiago turns on the bathtub's nasal. "Snack time," said Suiago. Suiago dips Namuto's head under the water then starts to suck up the water. He sucks up almost two gallons of water. He then swallows then water. "Thanks for the meal," said Suiago. "Okay Namuto that should last you till the morning," said Suiago. He closes his eyes and mask, and returned to being Namuto.

Namuto gets out of the bathroom. "Hey I have made your bed even though it is a couch," said Magumi. "That is fine," said Namuto. Namuto goes to the couch and goes to bed. "Oh okay well good night," said Magumi. Magumi goes into her room and goes to bed. About an hour later Namuto gets out of bed; then leaves the apartment. "I'm sorry but I'm to dangerous to be around," Namuto said back to the apartment. Namuto then goes off somewhere to find a place to stay.

The next morning, the city seems to be calm for once. At Magumi's apartment she has gotten out of bed. "Good morning Namuto," said Magumi. "Hey where did he go; he doesn't seem like an early bird person," said Magumi. "Oh well, today I have to make boss's surprise," said Magumi. Magumi spends an hour in the kitchen. "There finished, I'm sure boss will enjoy his surprise, said Magumi happily. Magumi packs up the surprise and heads to work.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Magumi arrives to work, and greets her boss. Magumi pulls out the surprise and says, "Happy Birthday." "Magumi you didn't need to make me a birthday cake," said the boss. "It just makes me feel older," said the boss. "Well you should at least be happy that someone remembers you birthday," said Magumi. "Well I can't beat you on that part," said the boss. "By the way I have a surprise for you too," said the boss. "What is it," Magumi asked? "We have a new employee," said the boss. The boss takes Magumi to the back.

"Here he is," said the boss. "Wait but that is," Magumi said shockingly. "Oh good morning Magumi you work here too," said Namuto. "Why are you working here," Magumi asked? "I would much rathe not talk about it," said Namuto. "But more importantly when did you leave and why," Magumi asked? "Not to long after you went too bed, and I didn't want you to get harmed," said Namuto. "Okay, how would I be harmed," Magumi asked? "I much rather not say," said Namuto. "Okay you two save it for when your off the clock," said the boss. "Yes sir," the both said. "So you two already know each huh," said the boss. "Yes I bumped into him yesterday," said Magumi. "She literally bumped into me," said Namuto. "Ha ha well as long you two get along I don't mind what you do," said the boss. "By the way Namuto, how and when did you get a job here," Magumi asked? "Well it happen just a little before sun raise," said Namuto. Namuto starts to tell Magumi what happened.

["I wonder what I should do now," said Namuto. "I had to leave Magumi's apartment before things get weird," said Namuto. Namuto sees an old man lifting huge boxes. "Hey Namuto let me give this man some muscle," said a voice. "All right Donragi you can help him out," said Namuto. Namuto opens his mask and his eyes glowed a bright black. "Excuse mister but may I be an assistance to you," said Donragi. "Who are you; are a demon," said the man. "No sir this is just a mask that I wear," said Donragi. "Well if you really want to help out your more than welcome too," said the man. "All right then you need all these boxes in the building," said Donragi. "Yes but the boxes are very delicate so be careful," said the man. Donragi picks up three boxes in a row with three other boxes on top. "I'm very helpful, I enjoy helping others in need; if there are people who needs assistance I will be there to aided them; my muscles will carry the weight of others," Donragi sings to himself. Five minutes later Donragi gets done with the boxes. "Amazing you were picking up so many boxes at time and not one is damage," said the man. "If there is any other way I can assist you please tell," said Donragi. "Well I don't like to get a lot of free labor so why don't you just work here," said the man. Donragi thinks about it. "Okay," said Donragi. "All right then you will start today," said the man. "Follow me and we'll get you a uniform," said the man. Donragi closes the mask and returns to being Namuto. "What in the world are you getting me into Donragi," Namuto asked? "Sorry I'm just trying to be helpful," said Donragi's voice. "Well I can't run out on him like this; guess I will tolerate this for awhile," said Namuto. Namuto goes into the building.]

"And that is how I ended up with a job here," said Namuto. "So Donragi is another spirit," Magumi asked? "Yes, he is doesn't get me into trouble, but he does get me into weird situation," said Namuto. "One time at a bath house he made help out an old man look over the wall of the bath house; so the old man could look on the women's side," said Namuto. "Just a little bit after that both me and the old man where kicked out the bath house," said Namuto. "So he doesn't know good from wrong," Magumi asked? "No he does he prefers to help out the elderly," said Namuto. "Okay why couldn't stayed at my apartment," Magumi asked? "Well there are two spirits I have to look out for," said Namuto. "One spirit is like a spoiled child, and the other is too friendly with women," said Namuto. "And I don't want them to harm; so that is why I left before something happened," said Namuto. "Well I'm really thankful that you consider my safety, but I took Karate lessons," said Magumi. "Okay, "I don't think Karate would do anything to them," said Namuto. "Even so it makes me feel safer," said Magumi. "All right you two save your conversation after work hours," said the boss. "Yes sir," they both said.

Hours later Namuto and Magumi gets done working together for the first day. "So Namuto where are you going to stay," Magumi asked? "I don't haven't given it any thought," said Namuto. "Well from what I'm getting from all this is you tried to stay the night at Magumi, but you chickened out," said the boss. "If you stay a Magumi's: you'll have food, a roof over your head, and to make sure you get to work on time," said the boss. "I really don't want to trouble her," said Namuto. "I don't think you'll be troublesome for her; she could use a man in her life," said the boss. "Boss what in the world a you saying," Magumi said embarrassedly! "Ha ha I'm just kidding; now off you two," said the boss. The boss makes Namuto and Magumi leave the building.

Namuto and Magumi walks through an alleyway. "What is the boss thinking; saying I need a man in my life," Magumi said angrily. "I don't really get the idea of what he was talking about," said Namuto. "What you never had a girlfriend before," Magumi asked? "No I haven't; during school years I was self taught if I went to a public or private school, I would just be too much chaos," said Namuto. "Oh well that's to bad; during my school years I had a few boyfriends but could never keep the relationship going," said Magumi. "Well I don't much about relationships but from what know I think you would make a fine wife for someone," said Namuto. "Yeah someone like me," a voice yelled out. "Who's there," said Namuto. A seven foot man appears in front of them. "So your the punk that hurt my boys," said the tall man. "And you are," Namuto asked? "I'm the leader of the Dragon Fang gang, and that's all you need to know," said DF Leader. "What do you want," Namuto asked? "I want you dead and then I'll take that girl behind you," said DF Leader. "Sorry I won't let that happen," said Namuto. "Horuga it's your turn again," said Namuto. Namuto opens his mask and his glowed bright red, but it quickly turns bright green. Then a lot of strong wind started to circle around Namuto. "Sorry Namuto but I think I should take the stage this time," said a different voice. "What is going on here," Magumi asked? The wind continues to circle around Namuto.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Namuto changes to one of his dragons but this one seems different. "The name is Kazerige; I won't let you harm this beauty," said Kazerige. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm going to crush you," said DF Leader. DF Leader throws a strong punch at Kazerige, but Kazerige dodges by jumping high in the air. "What in the world, how can you jump that high," DF Leader asked? Kazerige then lightly lands on his feet. "I am the wind; light and free," said Kazerige. "Sweet Magumi, I will deal with this ruffian then we can head home, and have some fun," said Kazerige. Magumi is shocked. "You won't have time for fun because your dead," DF Leader said angrily! DF Leader throws a strong punch to Kazerige's head, but Kazerige repels it by lightly hitting it with the back of his hand. The repel sent DF Leader into the wall. "What the, how did you do that," DF Leader asked in pain? "I told you I am the wind; I cannot be chained down," said Kazerige. "Now lets finish this, because I have business with sweet Magumi," said Kazerige. "Go to hell," said DF Leader! Kazerige breaths in tons of air; then blows out the air. The wind blows DF leader through the rest of the building, to the road, then through the next building. "That should take care of him; now sweet Magumi lets be on our way," said Kazerige. "Which dragon are you," Magumi asked? "I am Kazerige the dragon of wind," said Kazerige. "That is not what I meant; are you the one that is really friendly with women," Magumi asked? "How about you find out," said Kazerige. Kazerige then blows a special gas to Magumi. Magumi inhales it. "Alright lets go home," said Magumi. They went home for the night.

The next morning it's a nice morning. Namuto wakes up and is confused at what room his in. He sees someone else with him. Namuto freaks out and jumps out of the bed. "What the hell I'm also naked," said Namuto. "Kazerige what the did you make me do last night," Namuto asked? "I had my fun with her; is that so bad," said Kazerige's voice. "Yes that is really bad," Namuto said angrily. "I have to get out of here," Namuto whispered. Namtuo quietly finds his clothes and leaves the room. "Kazerige I wish I could just seal you off," said Namuto. "Why would you do that," Kazerige asked? "Because of stuff like this; if she gets pregnant I'm taking you to an exorcist," said Namuto. Naamuto leaves the apartment.

After Namuto left the apartment Magumi wakes up. "I slept great," Magumi said as she stretch. "Why am I naked; did I have to much to drink last night," Magumi asked? "I don't feel like I have a hangover," said Magumi. "Oh well, got to take a shower and get ready for work," said Magumi. Magumi takes her shower and then gets dressed for work. "I wonder what happened to Namuto," said Magumi. "I'm sure he's fine; he's a strong person," said Magumi. "Time to go to work," said Magumi! Magumi leaves her apartment and heads to work.

Magumi arrives to the bakery. "Oh good morning Magumi," said the boss. "Good morning boss; have you seen Namuto yet," Magumi asked? "Ah yeah he came in twenty minutes ago; he has a very worried look on him," said the boss. "Okay I will go see if I can cheer him up," said Magumi. "Just don't break him I need his muscles," said the boss. Magumi heads to the back of the bakery. And finds Namuto working in the corner. "Good morning Namuto, are you doing well," Magumi asked? "Oh good morning Magumi, well kind of," said Namuto. "When I woke up this morning I was confused and have an argument with one of my dragons," said Namuto. "What were you fighting about," Magumi asked? "One of my dragons did something I cannot forgive," said Namuto. "What did the dragon do," Magumi asked? "I can't say; it's too painful to talk about it," said Namuto. I now your trying to help me, but we barely know each other, said Namuto. Okay I understand I let you have your space; when you feel like talking about it you tell me right, Magumi asked? Yeah sure, said Namuto. Ha ha Namuto why can't you tell her what happen, said a voice. Raiugu do you ever think of things before you say them, said Namuto. What do you mean Namuto, said Raiugu's voice. I'm saying you just need to stay out of this; you cannot comprehend my situation, said Namuto. Namuto why are being mean to me, Raiugu said as he cries. Honestly I don't understand how a thousand year old dragon still acts like a child, said Namuto. Namuto your mean see if I ever talk to you again, said Raiugu's voice. "These dragons your going to be the end of me," said Namuto.

They finish their day of work. "Good work Magumi, Namuto; today was a great day," said the boss. "Yeah baking is always so much fun," said Magumi. "I don't really work or have fun so I don't know what to say," said Namuto. "Really you don't know how to have fun," said Magumi. "No as a child through teenage years I was always indoors," said Namuto. "Well we are going to fix that," said the boss. "Magumi, you and Namuto take the day off tomorrow and show him how to have fun," said the boss. "Okay, you heard boss Namuto; tomorrow I'm going to show you how to have fun," said Magumi. "I really don't think that is the best thing to do," said Namuto. "Now Namuto, you listen to me; I am old and wise, I know what is best for you," said the boss. "Everyone needs to have fun in once awhile," said the boss. "Those who don't take a break and do something they enjoy will break down," said the boss. "So what ever your doing take a break and enjoy," said the boss. "Alright I will try to find something I enjoy tomorrow," said Namuto. "That's the spirit Namuto," said Magumi. "Now you two be on your way home now; Namuto your still staying at Magumi's right," the boss asked? "I haven't made that decision yet," said Namuto. "It's alright I have a spare room you can use; I just have to clean it out first," said Magumi. "Then that settles it," said the boss. "Alright I'll see how this turns out," said Namuto. Magumi and Namuto leaves the bakery and heads home. "I think those two are good for one another," said the boss. "Well I better close shop," said the boss.


End file.
